Lost Soul
by Death Eater 888
Summary: A new journey begins with Soul. She thought she lived in a peaceful life with the herd. But she forgot something important. And when it came back to her, it nearly torn her apart. But there is much more. Voices are being heard, monsters are coming out, scars are opening, tears turning into blood, betrayal and deadly nightmares are coming. "Soul, I don't know what you are..."
1. Chapter 1

"Diego, I don't think I can go on much longer." Shira said, walking slower in the snow. She was falling behind.

Diego and Shira were trapped in a dangerous snow storm, they were separated from the herd and couldn't see anything around them.

Diego looked at Shira. She was breathing heavily.

"Shira, you okay?" Diego asked.

"They...are...they are coming, Diego." Shira said and she fell in the deep snow.

"What?!" Diego gasped. This is bad! Shira can't give birth during a storm. It's too cold! "Shira, just hold on a little longer. We need to find shelter first!" Diego said. Nudging Shira to get up.

"I can't. The cubs..." Shira whispered, too tired to move. The wind was strong and the snow came down faster.

Diego knew he couldn't do anything, all he could was keep Shira and the-soon-to-be born cubs warm. "Don't worry, Shira. We will all make it. Don't worry about a thing." Diego said. Comforting his mate.

After a while, Shira's pain stopped and three cubs were born.

Shira still couldn't move as she was too tired to stand up and Diego tried so hard to make Shira and the cubs warm. The storm still went on and there was no sign of the herd.

The cubs were weak and milk wasn't enough for them. Finally, the cold got to the cubs and two of them died. Only one was left, a boy. a tan cub with brown tips on his ears.

"Diego...I can't do..." Shira struggled to speak, the cold was getting to her too.

"Don't worry, it will be okay." Diego said. But he knew it wasn't.

"Take the cub and find the herd." Shira said.

"What?! No. There is no way I'm leaving you." Diego replied.

Shira smiled. She knew that she wouldn't last long in the storm. Her eyes are slowly closing.

"Shira, come on. I need you to stay awake." Diego said.

Diego rubbed his head against Shira.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the clouds. Diego looked up in the dark grey clouds. He saw a blue light coming straight for them.

It all happened so fast. All Diego saw was a bright blue flash, and the next thing he saw was a saber cub. Lying in the snow. The cub looked up at the sky, and the snow stopped. The clouds went and the moon appeared. The storm was over.

* * *

"And that's how we found this cub." Diego finished. He and the herd stayed in a large cave.

"So, this cub just appeared from the sky?" Sid asked.

"Cubs can't fly! Only I can!" Granny said.

Shira layed down with her son and the other cub.

"I don't know how this cub appeared." Diego said to Manny. "All I know, is that somehow she stopped the storm."

"Diego, you can't be serious. She's only a cub." Manny said.

"I know. She did not only stopped the storm. She saved Shira from dying." Diego said. Looking at his mate.

"So what are you going to do with the cub?" Ellie asked.

"I'm gonna adopt her."

The herd looked at Shira.

"What?" Sid asked.

"No one was there when she appeared. We can't just ditch her." Shira replied. Licking the cub. The cub fur was silver, her eyes were opened. Her left eye was blue and the other was white. With no pupil.

"You got a point." Ellie said. "We can't just throw this cub away."

"So, you guys are keeping her?" Peaches asked.

"Yes. I will name her Soul." Shira said.

* * *

**New story, I know. This a bad start lol **

**Don't worry, my story will get better! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad! Wake up! Wake upppp." A small cub whined as he pulled on his sleeping father ears.

"Let's play!" Said another cub, pulling on Diego's tail.

"It's to early." Diego grumbled.

"But I want to learn how to hunt!" Said the first cub. Being stubborn as always.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Diego sighed, opening his eyes to see his two cubs. Kevin, the dark tan cub with deep dark brown eyes with small brown stripes running down his back. And a stubborn cub.

And then there is his daughter, Soul. The silver cub. With one eye blue and the other white. And not as stubborn as his brother.

Shira woke up to see her mate and her cubs going outside the cave. "Hunting this early?"

Deigo looked back at Shira. "Well, I better do it now before these guys pull my ears off."

Shira smiled. She got up. "Well, don't be gone for to long."

"Let's go!" Kevin said. Pushing his father legs.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Diego said.

"So what are going to hunt? A mammoth? A gazelle?" Kevin asked, couldn't wait for his first hunt.

Soul on the other paw. Was getting distracted by a butterfly.

"You can hunt down a gazelle when your older. For now, let's hunt something small." Diego said. He looked around the area, just grass, berries and trees.

Diego spotted a small hare, just munching on the grass. "Perfect." He said to himself. "Watch and learn kids, your father is about to-" He felt something rushed past him. Kevin was running towards the hare.

"I'm gonna eat ya!" Kevin shouted. The hare looked and started running away.

"Wait! Kevin!" Diego said. Running after him while Soul was playing with a butterfly with her paws. Not noticing her father and her brother left.

The hare was fast, but Kevin wasn't gonna let it escape. Kevin thought he was close enough and leaped at the hare but only to kiss the ground. Diego stopped and help his son up. "Kevin, you okay?"

"Yea." Kevin grumbled. "But the hare got away."

"Be careful next time." Diego said. "You could have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm the strongest saber there is!" Keven growled, pretending his was fighting.

Diego chuckled. "You know, when I used to be your age. I thought I was the strongest saber there is."

"Well, now I took your place." Kevin giggled. Running around his father's leg.

Diego smirked, "well, we should head back."

"Daddy!"

Diego gasped. He forgot about Soul! "Soul!" Diego grabbed Kevin and ran towards the scream.

When Diego arrived, he saw Soul being surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"Look how tasty she looks." A wolf chuckled.

"She's small, but she will make a good meal." Another wolf said.

"You back away from her." Diego growled. The wolves looked and saw Diego.

"Who the hell are you!?" A wolf growled.

"Dad!" Soul ran towards Diego and hid behind his leg.

"I'm the father that is about to tear you up if you touch my daughter." Diego said.

The wolves snarled. "This is our territory, no sabers should come here . The ones that do trespass is to be eaten for dinner!"

"This land isn't anyone's territory!" Diego replied. "It's a free land!"

"That's what you think." The wolf said. "Be careful where you leave your cubs nex time. Next time, you will only find bones." The pack left, running in the woods.

"Sis! Are you alright?" Kevin asked, hoping down from Diego's back and checking his sister.

Soul nodded. "Yea. I'm fine."

Diego sighed. It's only been two months and already one of his cubs nearly got eaten. _What kind of father am I? _Diego thought to himself. "Come on kids, let's go back to your mom."

Kevin and Soul nodded and followed their dad.

Shira was with Ellie and Manny.

"So, where are the others?" Shira asked.

"Peaches is off with Louis and Sid, well he might be flying for all I care." Manny said.

"And Granny is looking after Precious." Ellie added.

"Mom!"

Shira looked and saw Kevin and Soul and her mate.

"Hello. How did your first hunt go?" Shira asked.

"I nearly got a hare. I was so close!" Kevin said.

"Oh, thats great to hear for your first hunt." She said to Kevin, licking his fur. "How about you Soul?"

Soul looked at her mother and then down at her paws.

Diego sighed. "We ran into some trouble."

Ellie gasped. "Did something attack you?"

"Kids, the adults need to talk." Shira said.

Kevin nodded and took his sister on a rock, not to far away from the herd.

"It's the pack of wolves again." Diego said. "They nearly attack Soul."

"What? Aren't they are bit far away from here?" Manny asked.

"They used to live near the mountains. But they moving closer and closer. Claiming the land as their own." Diego replied.

"What should we do?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, we should do something. We have cubs, Diego. We can't let them go alone." Shira said.

"Soul doesn't remember a thing when she was born, does she?" Manny asked.

Shira her head. "She seems to forgot everything happened that night. She thinks I'm her actually mother."

"So, the wolves. We just have to keep an eyes on the cubs and on the wolves." Diego said.

The other three adults agreed and nodded.

"Soul, come on. Tackle me!" Kevin challenged.

"But you always win." Soul said.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you." Kevin replied.

"You said that last time." Soul mumbled.

Kevin smirked and tackled Soul and he landed on top of her. "I win already!"

"Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Soul replied.

"Wait, what is that?" Kevin looked at a tiny scar on her stomach.

Soul looked. "Oh, that's nothing. That was an accident."

"Oh, okay!" Kevin said. Believing her.

* * *

_"Light...where are you...I can't feel your soul...anymore..."_

* * *

**Another bad chapter...yes I know.**

**Just a few chapters of Soul as a cub...have faith lol**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You looked so ugly!"_

_"I wish you would die!"_

_"Go away! Everyone hates you!"_

"Honey, are you alright?" Shira asked Soul. Who sat at the entrance of the cave, watching the stars.

Diego was out with the herd and Kevin was sleeping on a pile of leaves at the back of the cave.

"Yes. Why?" Soul asked.

"You just seem to be lonely..." Shira said, lying down next to her daughter.

"No, I'm fine. Mommy, if someone is being to mean to you? What would you do?" Soul asked.

Shira looked at her surprise. "Is someone bullying you?"

"No, mommy. I'm just asking."

"Well, I would tell them to stop." Shira replied. "Soul, you don't seem to have any friends."

Soul smiled. "I have a friend."

"Oh, what is your friend name?" Shira asked.

"Natalie. She is really nice." Soul said. "We hang out sometimes."

"That's nice to hear." Shira looked at Soul. She could see small bruises all over her body. _She started to have bruises every at the start of this month _thought Shira. "Soul, is there a reason your covered in bruises?"

"I'm just clumsy, that's all." Soul answered. "I keep tripping over my own paws."

"Well, make sure your be careful next time." Shira said.

"I will, mommy!" Soul said.

After a while, Diego came back and the family slept. But, a midnight.

Soul suddenly woke up. She heard something outside the save.

She looked outside, it was dark but she can still see. A white raven stood outside the cave. It's pale red eyes were looking at her.

Soul cocked her head to the side. _She never saw this creature before. _She slowly stood up. Careful not to wake her parents. She slowly made her way out of the cave. The raven flew off.

And without thinking, Soul followed it. Running fast to keep up.

The white raven flew in the woods. Soul stopped after she was in the middle of the woods.

She lost the raven. But something smelled, a strange smell and it was getting hot.

She turned and saw bright colours. Soul didn't know what was going on. All she saw was red and orange colours and wolves eyes beading down on her.

But she didn't know the raven watched her from a branch.

Soul eyes widened at the burning woods and as smoke rises in the night.


End file.
